Singles Wiki:Manual of Style
Singles Wiki's Manual of Style is a guideline on how to properly write and format articles on Singles Wiki. It is not an absolute law, but it should not be deviated from without a valid rationale. General principles Articles must be written in an encyclopedic tone with proper grammar and spelling. Personal opinions and commentary should not be included in the articles. Language English is the official language of this wiki. Articles in other languages are not acceptable and will be deleted. Both American and British spelling conventions (i.e. color/colour) are acceptable in the articles. This is, to put it bluntly, a "live and let live" arrangement, and so it is considered inappropriate to change spellings from American to British, or from British to American. However, when addressing things within the game that have differing names, the American usage is considered correct. Links Characters should have their article linked the first time their name appears in the article. If they appear in the infobox, their name should be linked there in addition to the first time it appears in the text of the article. Tone Articles should be written in an informative, encyclopedic tone. Personal opinions and excessively flowery language are inappropriate for article content (and try to avoid writing in parenthesis). "You" When writing about missions, using 'you' should be avoided. For example, if a mission involves doing something, it should be written as "Josh have to ..." rather than "you have to ....". "You" is used to refer specifically to the person playing the game and not Josh. Character Article layout The following sections describe the subsections of a character article and what should be contained in them. All character articles should start with the character's name and identify what clique or group of townsfolk he or she is a member of. Fighting style descriptions should not be added, since these can be read in the article Fighting. Character Description This section describes the character's physical appearance, including but not limited to size, build, hair and skin color, and attire in both winter and summer. Characteristics This should describe the character's personality and behavior. It should also describe a character's relations with other students that aren't a part of the actual storyline. The etymology/ethnic origins of characters' last names generally should not be noted. Role in game This section consists of the character's actions primarily during the missions in the game. Things that are extremely notable, such as Damon West's tendency to attack the player as soon as he's within sight of the gymnasium, should also be noted here. Trivia Any interesting points that don't fit in well in any other section. Mission articles layout Mission articles should start by identifying what Chapter a mission becomes available in and whether it is part of the main storyline or not. Intro Describe the opening cutscene(s). Do not insert scripts, scripts are not permitted on Singles Wiki per the Fair Use laws on text. Walkthrough Describe the actions The Player must take to complete the mission, and any important actions that take place in the background. If there are mid-mission cutscenes, they should be described in this section as well. Afterwards If there is a cutscene of any sort that takes place after the mission is completed, it should be placed in this section. If there is none, this section should not be included. Glitches Any known glitches during the mission, whether they are game-breaking or just incidental. Glitches that cannot be activated without a cheat should not be listed, as cheats aren't part of standard gameplay and glitches are an inherent risk when using cheats. Trivia Any interesting information that does not fit into one of the other sections should be listed here. Remember, although Wikipedia discourages trivia, Bully Wiki permits it. However, some trivia may be too incidental or insignificant to warrant listing. Trivia notes will be decided on a case by case basis. Category:Singles Wiki Category:Singles Wiki Policy